Dating with The Dark
by xiuput
Summary: Minseok mempunyai trauma masa lalu, kecelakaan yang dialaminya yang menewaskan ayahnya membuatnya selalu dibayangi oleh ketakutan dan teror dengan mengirimkan teror yang lebih menakutkan daripada apa yang pernah dialami Minseok sebelumnya. Dan kemudian... akankah Minseok mampu memberanikan diri menerima pesan dari sang kegelapan yang ternyata selalu mengintainya? XiuHun, XiuHan GS
1. Chapter I

Remake dengan judul yang sama

 _-Empat bulan sebelumnya-_

Minseok baru saja pulang dari kerja, dihempaskan badannya ke sofa coklat di tengah ruangan dirumah mungilnya. Sulur-sulur yang merambat di depan jendela menghalangi cahaya matahari jingga yang terpekur sebelum terbenam. Dipejamkannya kedua mata, lalu menghela napas panjang, berusaha untuk santai. Biarpun memejamkan mata, Minseok masih tersenyum, teringat Sehun dan obrolan ringan mereka.

Kata Yixing, Sehun sebenarnya sudah mengincarnya sejak lama untuk didekati. Minseok termenung dalam senyuman yang tak kunjung hilang di bibirnya. Sejak pertama dia dikenalkan dengan Sehun, salah satu karyawan baru di divisinya, dialangsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tetapi tidak disangkanya Sehun mungkin menyimpan perasaan yang sama, hingga Yixing mengatakan kepadanya.

Siang tadi, Sehun tiba-tiba mendekatinya ketika Minseok sedang menuang air panas dari dispenser ke cangkirberisi kopi instantnya, Aroma kopi langsung menguar, memenuhi ruangan,menciptakan keharuman yang menyenangkan. Sehun menyapanya biasa-biasa saja, dan Minseok sudah salah tingkah menghadapinya. Tetapi kemudian lelaki itu bertanya apakah Minseok ada kegiatan di akhir pekan ini – yang langsung dijawab Minseok bahwa dia tidak kemana-mana- Dan kemudian ajakan kencan itu datang. Sehun mengajaknya ke sebuah acara pameran komputer di sudut kota. Bukan kencan dalam arti sebenarnya memang, tetapi bukankah ketika lelaki dan perempuan memutuskan untuk keluar bersama di akhir pekan... bisa disebut sebagai kencan?

Dan ternyata 'kencan' pertama mereka ltu berakhir dengan sukses, ketika Sehun tersenyum lembut di depan pintu rumah Minseok, dan mengucap terimakasih atas kebersamaan mereka di akhir kencan,Minseok membalasnya dengan senyuman. Senyuman yang dibawanya bahkan sampaimenjelang tidur malam itu.

 _Kencan_... Minseok membuka matanya dan menatap ke sekeliling ruangan rumahnya. Dia bahkan tidak pernah memikirkannya sampai akhir-akhir ini. Sejak kecelakaan yang menyebabkan ayahnya meninggal, Minseok mencoba menyibukkan diri untuk mengurus harta peninggalannya. Tetapi bisa dibilang pengacara ayahnya yang mengurusi semuanya, menjual semua kenangan indah itu, karena Minseok tidak mampu untuk sekedar melihatnya...karena dia terlalu lama tenggelam dalam kepedihan.

Sambil menghela napas panjang, Minseok berdiri, lalu melangkah ke dapur, menuangkan kopi dari mesin pembuat kopi ke cangkirnya, kopiitu sudah tidak panas lagi, karena itu adalah sisa dari kopi yang dibuatnya dipagi hari sebelum berangkat kerja. Tetapi Minseok masih bisa merasakan rasa asam khas kopi yang nikmat di sana. Dahinya mengernyit dan menghela napas, dia hampir-hampir bisa disebut kecanduan kopi. Pagi, siang dan malam... dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa menuang secangkir kopi untuk mengisi lambungnya yang kadang-kadang menolak dan berunjuk rasa dengan rasa perih yang menggigit disana.

Tetapi Minseok butuh membuka kematian ayahnya, Minseok hampir terlalu takut untuk tidur. Benaknya dipenuhi ketakutan, ketakutan yang dia tidak tahu karena apa...ketakutan itu seperti menyimpan rahasia gelap yang mengerikan. Membuat Minseok dipenuhi ketakutan setiap malam, takut kalau-kalau kegelapan itu menyergapnya ketika diamemejamkan mata.

Minseok sudah menghubungi psikiater yang merawatnya sejak kejadian kecelakaan itu, kata psikiater, rasa takut tanpa alasan yang dirasakan Minseok hanyalah efek manifestasi trauma atas kecelakaan yang menyebabkan dia terluka parah, dan menewaskan ayahnya. Psikiater itu merawatnya dengan baik, _session_ demi _session_ , sampai kemudian Minseok merasa dirinya sudah sembuh, bebas, dan bahagia tanpa ketakutan yang menghantui.

Sekarang semuanya sudah baik-baik saja. Minseok mendesah dalam keheningan. Dia sudah bebas. Sekarang dia bisa memulai hidup yang baru, bisa mencoba membuka hati dan jatuh cinta lagi.

Rasa takut itu sudah ditinggalkannya jauh-jauh. Dia bebas sekarang, tidak akan ada lagi kegelapan yang mengintai danberusaha menyakitinya. Mungkin memang cahaya terang sudah memasuki kehidupannya. Minseok tersenyum, membayangkan jalan indah yang mungkin akan dilaluinya bersama Sehun nanti

...

Minseok duduk siang itu menghadap pot bunga yang tersusun rapi di teras cafe yang cukup ramai dengan pengunjung. Diliriknya jam tangan dipergelangan kirinya, masih 15 menit lagi sebelum orang itu datang. Disiapkan kembali beberapa surat perjanjian kontrak, dicek kembali beberapa helai materai yang akan diperlukan nanti.

 _It'sall set_ , Minseok membatin.

Ini aneh, karena sang klien meminta penandatanganan kontrak di sebuah _cafe_ eksklusif yang sangat _privat_ , biasanya para klien memilihmenandatangani kontrak di ruang rapat kantor pusat mereka yang sudah disediakan. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, bosnya mengatakan bahwa ini adalah klien penting, dan apapun permintaannya sesulit apapun itu, harus dituruti.

Suara berisik di pintu membuatnya menoleh. Beberapa lelaki berpakaian hitam-hitam tampak memasuki ruangan, ekspresi mereka semua sama, datar dan kosong, membuat Minseok merinding. Dia memandang ke sekeliling dan terkejut, _cafe_ itu beberapa saat tadi tampak cukup ramai, tetapi sekarang, tidak ada satu orangpun di sana, suasana cukup lengangdan tidak ada aktivitas apapun, selain beberapa orang berpakaian hitam-hitam yang terus menerus masuk, dan berdiri dengan kaku, hampir membentuk barisan,seolah-olah mereka memberi jalan untuk seseorang.

 _Satu.. dua ...tiga_... Minseok menghitung jumlah orang-orang berpakaian hitam-hitam itu _, seluruhnya ada dua puluh orang_.Siapakah gerangan yang membawa dua puluh orang pegawai, memberi mereka pakaian yang sama dan membuat mereka memasang ekspresi sama?

Rupanya Minseok tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk menemukan jawabannya, dipintu, masuklah seorang lelaki, berpakaian putih-putih, sangat kontras dengan penampilan para pegawainya, dan langsung melangkah menuju Minseok.

 _Inikah klien penting mereka?_ Tiba-tiba Minseok gemetar,lelaki itu masih menguarkan aura mendominasi yang sedikit menyesakkan dada.

Lelaki itu berdiri, mengamati Minseok lalu mengangkat alisnya.

"Nona Minseok?"

Tiba-tiba Minseok tersadar bahwa dia tidak sopan karena tetap duduk sementara sang klien penting masih berdiri di depannya. Dia langsung berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya dengan sopan.

"Betul. Saya Minseok. Anda ?"

Seulas senyum yang tak disangka muncul di bibir lelaki itu saat membalas uluran tangan Minseok, "Betul,Mari kita langsung bicarakan bisnis di sini."

Lelaki itu duduk, sementara Minseok melirik orang-orang berpakaian hitam-hitam yang tetap berdiri tanpa ekspresi di sana, merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran mereka. Tetapi lelaki itu rupanya sudah terbiasa, karena dia langsung membuka percakapan ke arah bisnis,

"Seluruh kontrak sudah disiapkan?"

"Sudah." Minseok membuka map itu dan menyerahkannya ke lelaki itu. Mr. Yifan langsung menerima dan memeriksa isinya, dahinya berkerut dalam ketika menelaah setiap klausul yang ada. Setelah lama, dia mengangkat matanya dan tersenyum.

" _Bagus_. Sesuai permintaan. Dimana saya harus tandatangan?"

Jantung Minseok yang sedari tadi menunggu dengan tegang langsung terasa lega, seolah napasnya meluncur dalam dan mengosongkan rongga dadanya. Dengan tangan agak gemetar, dia menunjuk ruang kosong yang sudah diisi dengan materai. Sebentar lagi tender untuk kontrak paling penting di perusahaannya akan ditandatangani.

Lelaki itu meraih pena emas dari saku jas putihnya dan kemudian dengan tenang dia menandatangani di tempat itu dan juga diseluruh bagian yang ditunjukkan Minseok, berkas asli dan beberapa salinannya. Setelahnya dia tersenyum, menyerahkan map kertas itu kepada Minseok, memasukan pena emas ke sakunya dan kemudian langsung berdiri.

"Senang berbisnis dengan anda, sampaikan salam untuk atasan anda."

Kemudian lelaki itu berbalik, melangkah meninggalkan Minseok yang masih termangu melihat langkah-langkahnya pergi. Para pegawainya yang berpakaian hitam-hitam langsung mengikutinya. Setelah semuanya pergi, cafe menjadi lengang, hanya Minseok yang duduk di sana. Bahkan para pegawai cafe seolah-olah lenyap ditelan bumi.

Minseok termangu, lalu mengemasi seluruh berkas penting itu, dan memasukkannya dengan teliti ke dalam map. Berkas ini sangat berharga dia harus menjaganya baik-baik dan memastikan tidak ada yang terlewat di sana. Setelah semuanya rapi, dia melangkah berdiri, menoleh ke kiri dan kekanan dengan bingung karena tak ada seorangpun di dalam sana. Kemudian setelah menghela napas panjang, dia meninggalkan uang di meja dan melangkah pergi.

Hatinya tenang dan lega karena sudah menyelesaikan tugas terpenting dari atasannya. Dia sudah tidak memikirkan lelaki itu lagi karena Minseok merasa dia tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi.

 _Tidak disadarinya bahwa dia salah. Lelaki itu masih akan muncul dalam kehidupannya nanti di masa depan._

...

Sehun mendekatinya siang itu dengan senyum lebarnya yang khas,

"Kudengar kau meng- _goal_ kan kontrak kerja paling hebat tahun ini."

Minseok tersenyum malu-malu mendengar sapaan Sehun itu. Semua orang memujinya, padahal yang dilakukannya hanya datang dan membawa berkas untuk ditandatangani seperti yang diperintahkan oleh atasannya. Dan Minseok sendiri menolak semua pujian itu. _Goal_ atas tender besar itu bukan atas usahanya, melainkan atas usaha dari atasan-atasannya yang melakukan negosiasi dengan penuh upaya. Yang dilakukan Minseok hanyalah sentuhan akhirnya, menyiapkan semua kontrak dan surat perjanjian sesuai keahliannya, lalu memastikan bahwa itu ditandatangani.

"Itu semua bukan hanya karena aku." Jawab Minseok manis, setengahmalu-malu.

Sehun tertawa mendengarnya dan mengangkat bahu, "Apapun itu, kau telah berhasil, dan kurasa kita pantas merayakannya."

"Merayakannya?"

"Ya. Kau dan aku, makan malam bersama."

"Makan malam bersama?"

Kali ini Sehun tergelak geli, "Minseok, kau mengulangi setiap kata-kataku."

Pipi Minseok memerah, menyadari kekonyolan sikapnya. Tetapi Sehun malahan tampak geli, dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda,

"Bagaimana? Mau makan malam bersamaku malam ini?"

Mata Minseok berbinar, dadanya terasa hangat, dia menganggukkan kepalanyadengan malu-malu, "Ya aku mau."

Rasanya hari itu Minseok seperti lahir kembali, yang semula selalu bersembunyi dalam kegelapan, sekarang ditarik menuju cahaya terang yang menyilaukan bersama Sehun

...

Minseok berdiri dengan gugup di depan meja riasnya, kebingungan. Dia sudah mencoba tiga macam pakaian dan entah kenapa tidak ada satupun yang terasa cocok untuknya. Yang sekarang dia pakai adalah gaunnya yang terakhir, berwarnaungu muda hingga nyaris putih, bagian atasnya sederhana, tanpa aksen, hanya sedikit kancing dengan warna ungu gelap yang membuatnya lebih manis, bagian bawahnya melebar, membuatnya tampak sangat feminim

Sepertinya gaun ini yang paling cocok. Minseok membatin. Dia tidak tahu kemana Sehun akan membawanya makan malam, mungkin di tempat santai, tetapi bisa juga di tempat yang formal. Dimanapun itu, gaun ini adalah pilihan yang paling aman, mampu nampak formal sekaligus santai.

Setelah menyisir rambutnya, Minseok memakai sepatu berhak rendah warna putih miliknya, dan menatap dirinya di cermin untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum meraih tas-nya dan melangkah ke luar kamar.

Tepat pada saat itu, bel pintu berbunyi.

Itu pasti Sehun. Dengan riang Minseok melangkah bersemangat ke arah pintu,untuk kemudian langkahnya terhenti mendadak, entah kenapa merasa ragu. Minseok mengernyit dan mendesah jengkel, rasa takutnya ternyata masih tersisa,bermanifestasi menjadi rasa waspada dan curiga. Dia mengintip ke lubang pengintai di pintu, dan melihat Sehun berdiri di sana. Minseok mendesah, dia kesal akan ketakutan bodohnya yang tidak beralasan ini. Setelah menghela napas panjang, Minseok membuka pintu dan berusaha tersenyum ceria.

Well sebenarnya Minseok tidak perlu terlalu berusaha untuk ceria, senyum manis Sehun ketika melihatnya, dan binar mata Sehun yang menunjukkan pujiannya akan penampilan Minseok, membuat Minseok merasa tersipu dan bahagia, entah kenapa.

Sehun berdehem dan mengangkat alisnya,

"Mungkin aku akan sibuk malam ini."

"Sibuk?" Minseok menatap Sehun bingung.

Sehun tersenyum penuh arti, "Aku akan sibuk mengusir lelaki-lelaki yang melirikmu dan mencoba mendekatimu karena penampilanmu ini sangat cantik." Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan setengah membungkuk, "Terimakasih sudah mau makan malam bersamaku, Minseok."

Minseok tergelak mendengar rayuan Sehun yang dibalut dalam canda Sehun mengulurkan tangannya dan mengajaknya memasuki mobil, Minseok mengikutinya dengan langkah ringan dan tanpa beban.

...

Ruangan itu tampak mewah, dihiasi oleh barang-barang berkelas,menunjukkan kekayaan pemiliknya, Lu Han yang sekarang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi besar. Wajahnya tampak muram.

"Well?" Yifan yang duduk di depan lelaki berwajah murung itu, "Dia bahkan tidak mengenalimu ketika kau berdiri menyamar dan berpakaian serupa seperti para pengawalku."

Luhan mengangkat alisnya, ekspresi sinis yang menawan muncul dimatanya yang gelap pekat, dia setengah mendengus ketika berkata, "Aku memang tidak mengharapkan dia mengenaliku."

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang?" Yifan menatap Luhan dengan senyuman menggoda. "Gadis itu tidak menyadari betapa beruntungnya dia. Tidak ada yang pernah lolos dari targetmu, Luhan, kau adalah lelaki yang terkenal sebagai sang pembunuh berdarah dingin. Dia adalah satu-satunya manusia yang bisa membuatmu menghancurkan reputasimu : _sebagai yang tak pernah gagal dalam melaksanakan misimu_." Yifan melemparkan pandangan memancing, "Akankah kau akan membiarkannya bebas dan tidak pernah tahu bahaya yang sedang mengintainya, ataukah kau akan menuntaskan tugasmu dan melenyapkannya seperti yang seharusnya terjadi?"

Luhan tidak terpancing tentu saja. Dia sangat mengenal Yifan,lelaki itu adalah _mentor_ sekaligus sahabatnya, Yifan sangat suka memancing orang lain lalu menilai dengan ahli setelah melihat tanggapan orang itu. Hal itulah yang menyebabkan Yifan sangat sukses dalam bisnisnya, dia punya kemampuan jenius untuk menilai orang lain sampai ke dalam-dalamnya. Karena itulah Luhan memasang ekspersi dingin dan tidak terbaca, bersikap sesantai mungkin.

"Waktunya akan tiba nanti." Gumamnya seolah tak peduli.

...

"Kau tahu, sudah hampir tiga tahun sejak terakhir kali aku berkencan dengan seorang gadis." Sehun tersenyum lembut sambil menatap Minseok, mereka telah menyelesaikan makan malam di sebuah restoran elegan yang menyajikan menu-menu luar biasa nikmatnya. Lampu restoran ini sengaja didominasi oleh warna kuning hangat, dengan lantai dari panel kayu berwarna gelap yang menyatu dengan suasananya. Amat sangat indah. Minseok tidak pernah menyangka, kencannya dengan lelaki – _sejauh yang dia ingat_ – bisa semudah ini.

Minseok tersenyum, menopangkan jemarinya dengan lembur di dagu, menatap Sehun yang tampak sangat tampan dibawah cahaya temaram lampu. "Apakah kau tidak tertarik mengajak seorang pun sebelumnya?"

Sehun menyesap minumannya, kemudian menatap Minseok penuh arti, "Aku kehilangan orang yang kusayangi, dan kemudian berusaha menyembuhkan jiwaku sendiri, ketika aku sadar, ternyata aku telah melewatkan banyak hal." Lelaki itu tampak sedih, "Tunanganku meninggal tiga bulan sebelum tanggal pernikahan kami."

Wajah Minseok memucat, "Maafkan aku."

"Jangan minta maaf, aku memang ingin bercerita." Sehun menatap Minseok lembut, "Sekarang aku sudah berhasil mengenang sambil tersenyum, dan bisa melepaskan jiwanya untuk pergi dengan tenang, tanpa diberati oleh kesedihanku."

Minseok paham perasaan Sehun. Di malam-malam sepi setelah penyembuhannya,ketika Minseok dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa ayahnya telah meninggal, Minseok selalu menangis dalam kepedihan di dalam kamarnya, meringkuk sendirian dalam kegelapan, dia saat itu yakin bahwa dia akan terus menangis, bahwa sakit ini tidak akan tersembuhkan, dan tidak mungkin waktu bisa menyembuhkan luka.

Tetapi waktu memang bisa menyembuhkan luka. Tuhan yang begitu mencintai manusia, telah menciptakan obat paling mujarab untuk menyembuhkan luka yangtertoreh dalam di hati manusia. Obat itu adalah 'waktu', sebuah obat ajaib yang bisa menyembuhkan pelan-pelan bahkan tanpa disadari oleh manusia itu -tiba Minseok sudah bisa mengenang sambil tersenyum, seperti yang dikatakan Sehun tadi, tiba-tiba ingatannya kepada almarhum ayahnya tidak terasa menyakitkan lagi.

"Aku pernah merasakan hal yang sama ketika ayahku meninggal," Minseok mendesah, "Dan aku bersyukur aku bisa mengenangnya sambil tersenyum."

Tatapan Sehun tampak menusuk ke dalam, seolah berusaha menjangkau kedalaman jiwa Minseok,

"Apakah kau sangat menyayangi ayahmu?"

"Tentu saja." Minseok tersenyum, "Dia ayahku... dan kami selalu berdua,ibuku meninggal ketika melahirkanku, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, dan ayahku menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya untuk merawatku."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu jemarinya meraih tangan Minseok dan menggenggamnya lembut,

"Setiap orang pernah terluka. Tetapi manusia mempunyai kemampuan menyembuhkan diri, seperti kau dan aku."

Tatapan mereka berpadu dan entah kenapa Minseok merasa seperti berlabuh, dia merasa begitu tepat di sini, berdua bersama Sehun, seolah-olah mereka memang diciptakan untuk bersama.

...

"Aku tidak sadar kalau sudah larut malam. Aku harus mengantarkanmu pulang sebelum kemalaman." Sehun bergumam sambil melirik jam tangannya.

Mereka masih bercakap-cakap di restoran yang nyaman dan indah itu,memesan secangkir kopi dan bercerita tentang segala sesuatunya. Ada banyak sekali kemiripan Minseok dengan Sehun, kadang membuat mereka saling terperangah,lalu tertawa bersama seolah-olah sedang menyimpan rahasia milik mereka sendiri.

Minseok melirik jam tangannya, sudah hampir jam 10 malam. Meskipun sudah malam, tampaknya suasana di dalam restoran tetap banyak orang, masing-masing tampak menikmati sajian makan malam yang nikmat, dan beberapa pasangan tampaknya sengaja datang larut malam, untuk menikmati hari, karena ini malam minggu. Restoran buka sampai tengah malam khusus di malam minggu untuk mengakomodasi pengunjung yang ingin menikmati suasana sampai larut bersama.

Semua orang tampaknya tidak peduli akan malam yang larut, seolah-olah tidak mau mengikuti sang malam yang mulai beranjak makin dalam... Minseok membatin sambil mengamati ekspresi para pengunjung restoran yang tampak segar dan ceria.

Dengan tatapan menyesal, Minseok berkata kepada Sehun, "Aku juga tidak sadar kalau sudah malam, aku terlalu asyik menikmati percakapan kita." Gumamnya malu-malu.

Sehun terkekeh, "Kapan-kapan kita harus melakukannya lagi, ini benar-benar menyenangkan." Lelaki itu setengah berdiri, diikuti oleh berjalan bersisian, berdekatan. Dan ketika Sehun menggenggam jemarinya,Minseok tidak menolak.

Sampai kemudian mereka melewati sebuah meja. Meja itu kosong. Tetapi ada lilin yang menyala, seolah-olah menanti seseorang. Dan di atas meja itu...

Wajah Minseok pucat pasi ketika perutnya bergolak luar biasa.

Di atas meja itu... ada tepatnya sembilan lilin berwarna biru yang disusun dengan sempurna dan cantik menguarkan cahaya redup yang romantis,seolah-olah seorang lelaki sedang menunggu di suatu tempat untuk memberikankejutan kepada kekasihnya yang berbahagia di sana, siapapun perempuan itu pasti akan sangat senang melihat lilin biru itu diatur begitu romantis, menguarkan cahaya temaram yangmenghangatkan hati.

Tetapi alih-alih senang dengan pemandangan yang tanpa sengaja dilihatnya itu, Minseok malah dihantam oleh perasaan yang tidak dapat biru itu... pengaturan yang rapi itu... semuanya seolah memaksa Minseok untuk membuka kenangannya akan sesuatu... sesuatu yang gelap dan melawan rasa takut itu sehingga menimbulkan gelombang rasa mual yang luar biasa menyiksanya, tubuh Minseok limbung, membuat Sehun terperanjat dan menahannya bingung,

"Minseok... Minseok ? Kau kenapa?"

Minseok hampir kehilangan kesadarannya atas rasa nyeri yang seakan merobek kepalanya, dia melirik ke arah meja kosong dengan lilin biru itu, dan rasa mual kembali bergolak di dalam dirinya,

"Aku ingin keluar dari sini." Wajahnya pucat pasi, membuat Sehun panik,untunglah lelaki itu memilih menuruti apa yang dimaui oleh Minseok, denganlembut tetapi kuat, dia setengah menopang langkah lemah Minseok keluar ruangan.

Ketika berada di luar restoran, berhadapan dengan udara segar yang dingin dan menampar pipinya, Minseok menghirup napas -dalam-dalam,menghembuskannya beberapa kali untuk kemudian melepasnya lagi. Dia menahan rasa mual di perutnya, dan mengernyit.

Sementara itu Sehun menatap kernyitan Minseok dan tampak makin cemas,

"Kau kenapa Minseok? Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Apakah kau mau segelasair?"

Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak." Jemarinya yang lemah mencekallengan kemeja Sehun yang sudah akan berbalik masuk ke restoran, "Tolong.. tunggu sebentar lagi, aku akan baikan, jangan tinggalkan aku."

Sehun menatap Minseok dalam, lalu menghela napas panjang, dipeluknya Minseok dengan sebelah lengannya, membiarkan perempuan itu bersandar di sana,

"Jangan cemas, aku ada di sini." Bisik Sehun lembut, membuat perasaan hangat mengaliri dada Minseok, dia bersandar sepenuhnya di tubuh kokoh dan hangat Sehun, menikmati kehangatan yang menyebar di sana.

Setelah menghela napas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya, Minseok memutuskan bahwa dia sudah merasa lebih baik. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya, dan matanya bertemu langsung dengan mata Sehun yang bening,

"Terimakasih. Sepertinya aku sudah enakan."

Sehun langsung memeluknya erat, "Sama-sama Minseok, apakah kau benar-benar sudah tidak apa-apa?"

Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lembut, melepaskan diri dari topangan tubuh Sehun.

"Iya. Kita bisa pulang sekarang, mungkin tekanan darahku turun tadi jadiaku sedikit limbung, tetapi sekarang aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

Sehun mengamati Minseok dengan teliti, seolah-olah tidak yakin, tetapilelaki itu kemudian tersenyum lemah dan menyerah, dia cukup bijaksana untuktidak mengkonfrontasi Minseok di saat perempuan itu sedang lemah, masih banyak waktu nanti untuk menanyakan kondisi Minseok yang sebenar-benarnya. Sekarang diaharus mengantarkan Minseok pulang supaya bisa beristirahat.

"Ayo, kita pulang," dengan lembut Sehun menghela tubuh Minseok kembali kedalam pelukannya, dan mereka melangkah menuju mobil mereka.

...

Sementara itu, Luhan yang dari tadi berdiri di salah satu sudut yang tak kentara terkekeh geli melihat kejadian itu.

Tadi dia iseng. Memasang lilin biru itu, hanya untuk melihat sejauh mana hal itu akan mempengaruhi Minseok.

 _Ternyata hasilnya luar biasa._

Luhan tersenyum simpul, pada saatnya nanti, Minseok akan tahu, apa yang sudah dia lewatkan selama ini, dan sampai hal itu terjadi, Luhan akan menunggu... dengan perasaan tidak sabar


	2. Chapter 2

Setelah insiden itu, Sehun mengantarkan Minseok pulang, dan pada akhirnya setelah Minseok memaksanya dan meyakinkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja, lelaki itu mau meninggalkannya dan pulang.

Malam itu Minseok berbaring di dalam kegelapan, berusaha tidur tetapi matanya nyalang. Dia lalu duduk dan membuka laci di samping ranjangnya, di sana ada obat pil kecil di dalam botol kaca, obat penenang dari psikiaternya, dengan dosis kecil, hanya diminum kalau Minseok mengalami serangan panik akibat trauma kecelakaannya.

 _Dia sudah lama sekali tidak meminum pil itu..._

Apakah sekarang dia harus meminumnya lagi? Ingatan akan kejadian direstoran tadi masih membuatnya mual. Rasanya begitu menyiksa ketika merasa ketakutan tetapi tidak tahu kenapa.

Minseok menghela napas panjang, menutup kembali laci itu dan berusaha melupakan niat untuk meminumnya. Dia sudah sembuh, dia tidak akan kembali lagi menjadi Minseok yang depresi dan didera ketakutan. Mungkin lilin itu hanya mengingatkannya pada sesuatu di masa lalunya, sesuatu yang mungkin sudah tenggelam dalam ingatannya sehingga tidak bisa dipikirkannya lagi.

Minseok akan berusaha supaya tidak dikalahkan oleh ketakutannya. Dia pasti bisa. Apalagi dengan hadirnya Sehun dalam hidupnya yang membawa secercah cahaya baru bagi kehidupan Minseok.

Sehun...

Tanpa sadar bibir Minseok mengurai seulas senyuman ketika mengingat makan malam mereka yang indah, yang diselingi dengan percakapan yang mengasyikkan,semuanya sempurna dengan Sehun dan Minseok berharap akan selalu sempurna..

...

Pagi hari ketika Minseok memasak sarapannya, telur dan roti panggang,ponselnya berdering dan dia langsung mengangkatnya ketika melihat ada nama Sehundi sana,

"Halo?" Minseok bahkan tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya yang terurai yang terpantul dalam suaranya.

"Minseok, bagaimana keadaanmu?" , Suara Sehun tampak renyah di seberang sana, membuat senyum Minseok melebar.

"Aku baik-baik saja, maafkan aku ya kemarin membuatmu cemas."

"Aku senang kau baik-baik saja." Sehun berdehem sejenak, lalu berkata,"Aku mampir ke sana ya, kebetulan sekarang sedang di dekat rumahmu, kita berangkat kantor bersama."

Senyum Minseok melebar tanpa dapat ditahannya, "Iya, aku tunggu ya."

...

Setelah mematikan teleponnya, Sehun menyetir mobilnya dengan sedikit lebih kencang, menuju ke arah rumah Minseok, _impulsif_ memang. Tetapi reaksi Minseok kemarin membuatnya cemas, ada sesuatu di sana,Minseok sudah jelas-jelas ketakutan meskipun perempuan itu mungkin tidak menyadari kenapa.

 _Sudah tugas Sehun untuk menjaga Minseok._

Dulu dia melakukannya karena memang pekerjaan, tetapi sekarang dia sadar. Ada perasaan yang terlibat, dan perasaan itu ingin memastikan bahwa Minseok akan selalu baik-baik saja.

Ponselnya berkedip-kedip lagi, membuat Sehun meliriknya dia mengangkatnya dan berdehem lagi, mencoba menenangkan suaranya.

"Apakah ada tanda-tandanya?" suara di seberang sana tanpa basa-basi langsung bertanya. Tetapi memang tidak perlu ada basa-basi lagi, mereka harus mengatur percakapan seefektif dan sesingkat mungkin untuk menghindari bocornya informasi.

Sehun tanpa sadar menganggukkan kepalanya meskipun menyadari bahwa orang di seberang sana tidak mungkin melihatnya, "Kemarin dia sangat _shock_ , ada sesuatu aku yakin... aku akan berusaha mencari informasi."

"Bagus." Suara di seberang sana terdengar tegas, "Dan pastikan dia tetap aman. Kita sudah mengusahakan segala cara untuk menyembunyikannya, jangan sampai apa yang sudah kita lakukan ini gagal seluruhnya."

"Baik." Sehun menjawab cepat dan teman bicaranya di seberang langsungmemutus percakapan.

Lelaki itu lalu melajukan mobilnya ke rumah Minseok.

...

Minseok membuka pintu dengan ceria, dan tersenyum kepada Sehun yang tersenyum manis di depan pintunya, lelaki itu mengangkat kantong kertas yang ada di tangannya,

"Donat dengan gula halus yang manis." Gumamnya sambil mengedipkan matanya, "Kuharap kau tidak sedang diet."

Minseok tertawa, "Kurasa aku rela mengorbankan segalanya demi sebuah donat di pagi hari." Dia membuka pintunya dan membiarkan Sehun masuk, "Masuklah,aku sedang menyeduh kopi."

Sehun mengikuti Minseok dan melangkah ke dapurnya yang mungil, hari masih pagi dan mereka bisa sarapan sejenak sebelum berangkat kantor. Dengan cekatan Minseok menuang kopi ke cangkir putih yang telah disiapkannya, harum aroma kopi menguar di udara dengan segera,

"Pakai gula atau cream?" Minseok bertanya pada Sehun yang duduk di kursimakan dan mengamatinya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Jangan gula, satu sendok cream saja." Sehun menunjuk ke kantong kertas berisi donatnya, "Aku sudah memberikan jatah gulaku di donat ini." Tawanya.

Minseok meletakkan cangkir kopi itu di depan Sehun dan tersenyum manis lalu dia duduk di depan Sehun, menghadap kopinya sendiri.

Sehun mengeluarkan donat hangat dengan gula halus yang menggiurkan itu,meletakkannya di piring kosong yang ada di tengah meja, lalu mengambil satu dan menggigitnya dengan nikmat, setelah itu tersenyum menggoda kepada Minseok,

"Ayo cicipilah."

Minseok mengambil donat itu dan mencicipinya, agak kesulitan karena gulanya bertaburan di mulut dan dagunya, tetapi dia kemudian berhasil menggigitnya dan memutar bola matanya merasakan kenikmatan yang terasa lumer dimulutnya.

"Enak sekali." Gumamnya dengan mulut setengah penuh, sementara itu Sehun mengamatinya dan tertawa geli,

"Ada gula di dagumu." Bisiknya lembut, mengulurkan jemarinya untuk mengusap ceceran gula halus itu di dagu Minseok. Sejenak tatapannya berubah serius, dan usapannya semakin lembut. Mereka saling bertatapan, seakan ada percikan perasaan yang mengalir di antara mereka berdua.

Sehun yang sadar duluan, dia berdehem dan menarik jemarinya, lalu tersenyum dan menatap Minseok meminta maaf,

"Bagaimana kondisimu?" tanyanya lembut, mengalihkan suasana aneh yang melingkupi mereka berdua.

Minseok tahu bahwa yang dimaksud Sehun adalah kondisinya semalam, dia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menghela napas panjang,

"Kau pasti merasa aku aneh kemarin..." gumamnya pelan.

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa cemas." Sehun menyela cepat, "Semalaman aku mencemaskanmu."

Minseok menatap Sehun malu, "Aku... sebenarnya sejak kecelakaan itu...aku.. aku mengalami sedikit gangguan psikologis."

"Gangguan psikologis?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Itu istilah yang dipakai oleh psikiaterku, katanya aku mengalami trauma akibat kecelakaan yang menewaskan ayahku... aku... aku selalu mengalami ketakutan dan kengerian tanpa sebab, seakan aku takut pada bahaya yang bahkan aku tidak tahu bahaya apa. Tetapi aku sudah menjalani terapi dengan psikiaterku dan sudah sembuh...aku sudah lama tidak mengalami serangan panik dan kecemasan lagi, aku pikir aku sudah benar-benar sembuh..."

Tatapan Sehun berubah serius, "Dan kau merasakannya lagi semalam?Kenapa?"

Minseok memejamkan mata. Bayangan lilin berwarna biru yang memancarkan cahaya redup itu membuatnya ngeri, dia memegang belakang lehernya, tiba-tiba merasa begidik di bulu kuduknya.

"Ada meja kosong di rumah makan kemarin... aku.. aku tanpa sengaja memperhatikannya dan pemandangan di sana membuatku panik..."

"Pemandangan apa?"

"Pemandangan lilin-lilin berwarna biru yang dinyalakan dan disusun setengah melingkar... bahkan sebelum menghitungnya aku tahu berapa jumlahnya...entah kenapa." Minseok meringis, "Jumlahnya sembilan buah. Ditata dengan spesifik, dan pemandangan itu seakan menohok kesadaranku lalu memunculkan reaksi tak terduga... seperti yang kau lihat sendiri kemarin..."

"Dan kau tetap tidak tahu apa maksud dari sembilan lilin berwarna biru itu?"

"Tidak." Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, "Aku sudah mencoba mengingat apapun yang ada dibenakku yang bisa menghubungkan dengan lilin biru itu.. tetapi tidak ada memoriku yang bisa menghubungkannya. Aku hanya tahu aku merasa takut...merasa ngeri, semua perasaan yang tidak bisa kudefinisikan campur aduk di dalam benakku." Bagaimana menjelaskannya? Minseok tidak tahu,rasanya seperti jantungnya ditarik paksa dari rongga dadanya, menimbulkan rasa ngilu yang menyesakkan.

Sehun menghela napas panjang, tampak berpikir, tetapi kemudian tatapannya melembut,

"Mungkin memang tidak ada hubungannya, hanya reaksi spontan yang membuatmu terkenang akan trauma akibat kecelakaanmu, siapa tahu... mungkin kautrauma akan warna biru atau apa." Dia tersenyum menenangkan kepada Minseok,"Yang penting kau sudah tidak apa-apa ya?"

Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya, sungguh berharap bahwa dia sudah benar-benar tidak apa-apa. "Iya. Terimakasih Sehun."

Sehun melirik jam tangannya, "Kurasa kita harus segera berangkat kekantor." Ditatapnya Minseok dengan serius, "Kau tidak keberatan kalau nanti kitapulang kantor bersama-sama?"

Minseok tersenyum cerah, "Tidak. Aku tidak keberatan."

Bersama Sehun terasa menyenangkan, kehadiran lelaki itu bagaikan obat yang membuatnya lupa akan perasaan takut yang menderanya.

...

"Lilin berwarna biru. Itu penyebabnya, dan jumlahnya spesifik ada sembilan buah." Sehun bergumam kepada penelponnya. Dia berada di dalam ruang kerjanya yang tertutup rapat, dan tentu saja dia sudah memastikan tidak ada siapapun yang bisa mendengar percakapannya ini.

Lawan bicaranya di seberang sana terdiam, tampak merenung.

"Kau pikir itu adalah kode?" akhirnya dia bertanya.

Sehun termenung sebentar, "Reaksi Minseok semalam luar biasa. Dia ketakutan dan dicekam teror, aku disana melihatnya. Dan lilin itu pasti berarti sesuatu, kalau tidak Minseok tidak akan bereaksi sekuat itu."

"Sang pembunuh sudah kembali". Suara di seberang tampak ngeri. "Itu pasti kode, yang khusus ditujukan kepada Minseok. Kita harus mencari tahu Sehun,bagaimanapun caranya, kau harus mengorek informasi sedalam mungkin dariMinseok."

"Dia tampak ketakutan kalau aku membahas masalah ini. Bagaimana mungkin aku tega?" protes Sehun.

Lawan bicaranya menghela napas panjang, "Aku tahu kau menyayangi Minseok,tetapi kau harus ingat prioritas kita, dan bukankah apa yang akan kita lakukan ini pada akhirnya untuk melindungi Minseok juga?"

Sehun menghela napas panjang. "Aku tahu. Kita lihat saja nanti."

...

"Pangeranmu datang menjemput." Yixing mengedipkan mata sambil menyentuh pelan bahu Minseok sambil lewat, menyadarkannya dari berkas-berkas kontrak kerja yang diperiksanya. Minseok mendongakkan kepalanya dan senyumnya melebar ketika melihat Sehun bersandar di pintu masuk divisinya, menatapnya dengan senyuman lembut. Hari sudah sore dan para karyawan di bagian Minseok sebagian besar sudahpulang sehingga ruangan itu lengang, hanya ada satu atau dua orang yang masihmenyelesaikan pekerjaannya, termasuk Minseok.

"Lembur?" Sehun mendekat dan berdiri di sisi meja Minseok.

Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya, "Hanya menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang belum selesai, berkas ini baru datang jam empat sore tadi dan aku harus memeriksannya karena besok kontrak ini harus sudah ditandatangani." Minseok tersenyum meminta maaf, "Maafkan aku, mungkin ini butuh waktu beberapa lama...kalau... kalau kau ada acara yang lebih penting mungkin kau bisa pulang duluan."

Sehun tersenyum, "Aku tidak ada acara apa-apa kok. Aku lebih senang duduk di sini dan menungguimu...sambil menatapmu." Sehun menambahkan kalimat terakhirnya dengan nada penuh arti, membuat pipi Minseok memerah.

...

Mereka akhirnya pulang bersama ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuhmalam,

"Kita makan malam dulu ya." Sehun membelokkan mobilnya ke sebuah tempat makan yang cukup ramai, "Di sini ada nasi goreng seafood dan nasi goreng bistik yang cukup terkenal."

Minseok menatap tempat makan yang cukup sederhana itu, tetapi sepertinya makanan di sini cukup menjanjikan melihat banyaknya kendaraan tumpah disekitarnya dan banyaknya manusia yang mengantri di sana, entah di meja yangdisediakan atau menunggu untuk membawa pulang makanannya.

Minseok turun dari mobil dan Sehun menggandeng lengannya, beruntung ditengah keramaian pelanggan itu mereka masih menemukan tempat untuk duduk duaorang, Minseok memesan nasi goreng bistik sesuai dengan rekomendasi Sehun.

"Nasi goreng bistik di sini istimewa, idenya adalah dengan membuat nasi goreng dengan cita rasa manis yang dibantu dengan kacang polong yang khas dilidah, lalu di atasnya diletakkan sepotong besar daging bistik dengan bumbu khas berwarna kecoklatan dan berkilauan menggugah selera."

Sehun memberikan gambaran dengan begitu menggoda sehingga Minseok merasakan air liurnya mulai mengalir di dalam mulutnya.

"Aku ... aku tidak terbiasa makan di luar, jadi aku tidak tahu tempat-tempat makan enak di kota ini." Gumam Minseok malu-malu."

Sehun tertawa, "Nanti akan kuajak kau berkeliling kota dan menjelajahi nikmatnya kuliner di kota ini.'

Jantung Minseok berdebar, apakah itu berarti dia akan menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Sehun ke depannya?

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sehun berbunyi. Ekspresi lelaki itu tampak serius ketika menatap layar ponselnya, dengan canggung dia berdiri dan menatap Minseok dengan tatapan meminta maaf,

"Aku harus menerima ponsel ini di luar, di sini terlalu ramai. Tunggu ya." Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu berdiri dan melangkah keluar daritempat makan itu.

Minseok mengikuti kepergian Sehun dengan matanya. Telepon itu tampak penting, mengingat perubahan ekspresi Sehun tadi. Tetapi Minseok mungkin tidak ada kepentingannya untuk mencampuri urusan Sehun, dia bukan siapa-siapa. Dia hanya berharap semoga tidak ada masalah buat Sehun.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Sehun kembali dengan senyumnya yang biasa. Minseok menghela napas lega, berarti telepon tadi tidak membawa masalah untuknya. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, dua piring nasi goreng bistik yang masih mengepul panas diantarkan ke hadapan mereka. Aromanya sangat menggugah selera, membuat Minseok tidak sabar mencicipinya.

Dan ketika Minseok mencicipinya, dia langsung tersenyum. Ya ini enak sekali. Daging bistiknya begitu lembut dan lembab, mungkin karena direndam cukup lama dalam bumbu bistik yang kental dan sangat berbumbu,dan daging bistik itu berpadu sempurna dengan nasi goreng yang dimasak dengan begitu enak.

Sehun mengamati Minseok dengan penuh antisipasi, "Bagaimana?"

Minseok terkekeh, "Ini adalah nasi goreng paling enak yang pernah kumakan... dan juga bistik terenak yang pernah kumakan."

Sehun terkekeh. "Nanti akan kuajak kau mencicipi makanan-makanan enak yang lainnya."

Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak sabar menantinya."

Mereka makan bersama dengan nikmat ditengah keramaian itu. Dan Minseok begitu bahagia sehingga dia melupakan ketakutannya pada lilin-lilin biru merasa tenang, merasa lepas tanpa ada beban.

Bersama dengan Sehun terasa sangat membahagiakan.

...

"Dia seharusnya tidak pantas bersenang-senang seperti itu." Yifan melemparkan foto-foto kebersamaan Sehun dan Minseok ke meja Luhan.

Luhan hanya meliriknya sekilas, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya lagi dikursinya dengan tidak peduli, lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Yifan penuh arti,

"Kenapa kau tampak peduli sekali dengan Minseok, Yifan? Aku mulai menduga kaulah yang terobsesi dengannya, bukan aku."

Yifan menatap kaget dengan tuduhan Luhan, "Bukan begitu maksudku. Aku hanya merasa kau terlalu lama bertindak atas apapun yang sedangkau rencanakan itu."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak mungkin salah dalam penempatan waktu, Yifan." Tatapannya menajam, "Dan aku harap kau menjauhkan tanganmu dari Minseok."

Yifan melihat ancaman membunuh di balik tatapan mata Luhan, dia lalu mengangkat bahunya dan memilih mundur. Tidak ada yang berani menantang Luhan, hanya orang yang tidak sayang nyawa yang melakukannya.

"Oke." Yifan memundurkan kursinya dan berdiri, "Anak buahku akan tetap melakukan tugasnya untuk mengawasi Minseok, hanya itu." Gumamnya sebelum melangkah pergi.

...

Luhan menyuruh supirnya menepikan mobilnya di sisi kiri trotoar,malam sudah menjelang dan udara dingin langsung menamparnya ketika dia membukapintu mobilnya.

"Aku akan jalan dari sini, kau tunggu di sini saja." Gumamnya kepada supirnya.

Setelah itu Luhan melangkah menyusuri jalan di area yang dekat dengan tempat tinggal Minseok. Dia melangkah dengan tenang menelusup di antara banyaknyaorang yang lalu lalang di trotoar jalan besar itu.

Luhan suka berjalan seperti ini begitu ada waktu, bersikap sepert i orang biasa, menikmati berperan seperti orang biasa meski jauh di dalam hatinya dia sadar bahwa dia bukan orang biasa. Tangannya penuh darah... _dan apakah sebentar lagi dia perlu menoda itangannya dengan darah Minseok?_

Tubuh Luhan yang tinggi dan ketampanannya yang tidak biasa membuat banyak orang menoleh dua kali kepadanya, membuat Luhan setengah mencibir dibalik sikap acuh tak acuhnya. Penampilannya yang berbeda di antara semua orang ini membuatnya susah membaur. Dia tahu itu. Tetapi setidaknya Minseok tidak pernah waspada dengan kehadirannya, meskipun dia memastikan bahwa dirinya selalu mengawasi Minseok.

Minseok... satu-satunya korban yang tidak berhasil di bunuhnya. Namanya terkenal dalam dunia gelap sebagai pembunuh yang tidak pernah gagal. Semua orang yang pernah memakai jasanya, sangat mengandalkannya, dan kegagalannya membunuh Minseok bagaikan coretan merah didalam reputasi pekerjaannya.

Langkahnya memelan ketika dia berdiri di sisi pohon besar di trotoar yang tidak kentara, dan mengamati,

Minseok nampak baru keluar dari mobil Sehun , lelaki itu membantunya keluar dari mobil dan menggandeng tangannya dengan akrab. Dan tatapan memuja yang dilemparkan Minseok kepada Sehun tampak begitu jelas.

Perempuan itu sedang jatuh cinta rupanya...

Luhan tersenyum sinis, kehadiran Sehun di kehidupan Minseok mungkin terasa sangat manis... tetapi Minseok tidak akan sadar, Luhan akan merenggut itu semua. Minseok mau tak mau harus menghadapi kepahitan, dengan kehadirannya nanti di kehidupan Minseok.

...

"Hadiah untukmu." Sehun berdiri lagi di depan pintu masuk rumahnya malam itu. Menunjukkan kantong kertas misterius di tangannya.

Minseok tersenyum lebar, mereka telah begitu sering bertemu beberapa minggu ini, bahkan bisa dibilang hampir dua hari sekali Sehun mengantarnya pulang ataupun berkunjung ke rumahnya dan membawakan makan malam untuk dimakan bersama.

"Masakan apa lagi ini?"

Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Ayo ke dapur."

Lelaki itu memasuki tempat tinggal Minseok dengan santai seakan sedang berada di rumahnya sendiri. Mereka langsung melangkah menuju dapur, dan Minseok menyiapkan piring.

Sehun mengeluarkan kotak-kotak makanan dari dalam kantong kertas itu, dan menuangkannya dengan hati-hati ke piring.

Mata Minseok membelalak melihat makanan yang dituangkan Sehun ke piring. Seekor ikan, ikan yang gemuk dan berdaging dengan saus kemerahan yangmenggiurkan melumurinya.

"Ikan apa ini?

"Kita menyebutnya ikan ekor kuning, dengan saus khusus dari pembuatnya."

"Wow." Minseok mendekatkan dirinya dan langsung mencium aroma yang menggoda di sana, aroma pedas bercampur dengan bumbu dan rempah yang sangatmenggoda. "Ikannya besar sekali."

"Ikan jenis ini memang berdaging tebal dan lembut. Ketika digoreng bagian luarnya akan renyah dan bagian dalamnya akan lumer di mulutmu." Sehun mengambil garpu, memotong daging ikan itu, kemudian menusukknya dengan garpu,dioleskannya daging ikan itu ke bumbunya yang berlimpah melumurinya, lalu menyorongkan garpunya kepada Minseok, "Ini icipilah."

Sejenak Minseok terpaku. Dia tidak pernah disuapi sebelumnya seingatnya,dan perilaku Sehun ini benar-benar menunjukkan keintiman tersendiri membuka mulutnya malu-malu dan Sehun memasukkan ikan itu ke mulutnya.

Ketika merasakan kenikmatan masakan ini yang seakan meledak di mulutnya,Minseok langsung melupakan perasaan malu dan canggungnya. Dia mengunyah, takbisa berkata-kata dan menatap Sehun dalam senyuman,

"Wow... enak sekali." Gumamnya akhirnya, "Astaga enak sekali."

Sehun terkekeh, "Aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat penjualnya langsung nanti,kau punya nasi kan, makan yuk."

Minseok mengambilkan Sehun nasi dan kemudian mereka makan dengan akrab dimeja makan di dapur Minseok. Ini adalah jenis keintiman baru, keintiman yangbaru kali ini berani dilakukan Minseok bersama orang lain. Sehun seakan menjadiobat dari seluruh trauma dan ketakutan tidak jelas Minseok, bersama Sehun ,Minseok merasa menjadi orang normal yang bebas dari rasa takut dan teror yang seolah-olah selalu mengincarnya jauh di kegelapan sana.

"Terimakasih Sehun." Minseok bertopang dagu dan tersenyum, menatap Sehun yang sedang meneguk air putihnya. Sehun meletakkan gelasnya dan tersenyum sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Untuk apa?"

Pipi Minseok memerah malu-malu, "Karena begitu baik kepadaku."

Sehun terkekeh, "Aku senang melakukannya." Lalu tatapan lelaki itu berubah serius, "Minseok, aku..."

Tiba-tiba ponsel lelaki itu berbunyi. Memecah keheningan. Ekspresi Sehun tiba-tiba saja berubah keras. Dia melihat ponsel itu kemudian menatap Minseok penuh permintaan maaf,

"Maaf aku harus mengangkatnya."

Lelaki itu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan kemudian dengan tergesa melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Minseok yang menatap sambil kebingungan.

Kenapa Sehun tidak mengangkat telepon di depannya? Apakah itu sebuah telepon rahasia?

Minseok menghela napas panjang, ... mungkin itu urusan bisnis yang penting.

Sambil beranjak, dia membawa piring-piring kotor ke tempat cuci dan mencucinya. Setelah selesai mencuci dia menunggu, tetapi Sehun tak kembali,Minseok melangkah hati-hati ke arah depan pintunya yang sedikit terbuka danmelihat Sehun sedang bercakap-cakap serius di telepon sambil tampak muram.

"Aku bisa mengatasi semua, semua di bawah kendaliku." Suara Sehun begitu berbeda, dingin dan ketus. Lawan bicaranya tampak menyahut di sana, membuat dahi Sehun semakin berkerut.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan menjauh. Cara ini yang paling bagus untuk semakin mendekatinya. Jadi ketika bahaya itu datang aku berada di tempat yang palingdekat." Sehun tampak terdiam. "Berkas tentang apa? Apakah kita melewatkannya?Kenapa kita tidak tahu hal sepenting ini sebelumnya?"

Minseok mengerutkan keningnya, berdiri di balik pintu dan maksud perkataan Sehun itu? Adalah hubungannya dengannya? Tetapi Minseok sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan benang merah apapun...

Tiba-tiba Sehun melangkah ke arah pintu, masih sambil bercakap-cakap dengan lawan bicaranya. Minseok terloncat dan segera terbirit-birit melangkah menuju dapur, takut ketahuan kalau tadi dia sempat menguping pembicaraan Sehun.

Ketika Sehun melangkah masuk ke dapur lagi, Minseok berpura-pura mengelap lapisan keramik di sekitar bak cuci piringnya. Dia menoleh ke arah Sehun dan tersenyum gugup.

"Sudah selesai menelponnya? Apakah ada masalah?"

Sehun menghela napas panjang, "Hanya masalah keluarga. Ada saudaraku yang sakit."

"Oh ya Ampun, lalu bagaimana?" Minseok mengamati ekspresi Sehun yang biasa, sepertinya lelaki itu tidak menyadari bahwa Minseok sempat menguping pembicaraanya.

"Aku harus ke luar kota sementara waktu, Minseok. Dan mengambil cuti pekerjaan."

"Oh..." Minseok menatap Sehun dengan prihatin, saudara Sehun pasti sakitparah, "Berapa lama?"

"Aku tidak tahu Minseok, sampai... sampai semua beres." Tatapan lelaki itu begitu intens menatap Minseok yang berdiri di depannya, "Aku akan sangat merindukanmu ketika jauh darimu."

Pipi Minseok merona mendengar perkataan Sehun, diahanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku juga."

Sehun tersenyum, lalu tanpa diduga lelaki itu meraih Minseok mendekat dan mengecup pipinya lembut.

...

Luhan sengaja melakukannya. Memamerkan beberapa kali kemunculannya secara mencolok di luar kota untuk memancing Sehun supaya menjauhi Minseok. Sehun ternyata memakan umpannya dan mengejar ke sana.

 _Mereka semua memang bodoh_. Luhan mencibir. Karena itulah mereka tidak pernah berhasil menangkapnya.

Lelaki itu menatap jauh ke jendela dan merenung, _apakah ini saatnya dia mendekati Minseok?_

 ** _TBC_**


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

Minseok berada di sebuah kamar, nuansa kamar itu berwarna keemasan. Sprei sutera yang lembut berwarna putih terasa begitu nikmat membelai kulitnya, dia mendesah dan menggeliat dalam kepuasan, hadiah dari tidurnya yang nyenyak

Minseok membuka matanya dan merasa bingung, kamar ini bukan kamarnya. Kamar ini begitu indah dengan nuansa putih dan keemasan, dan dia sama sekali tidak mengenalnya...

Dia semakin mengernyit ketika merasakan lengan kekar yang berat,melingkar di pinggangnya,

Lengan seorang lelaki?

Minseok berjingkat hendak duduk, tetapi lengan lelaki itu tetapi dominan.

Sedetik Minseok merasa sangat ketakutan, tetapi lengan itu bergerak naik dan jemarinya membelainya dengan lembut... lembut dan menggoda... salah satu ujung jemari lelaki itu menelusuri permukaan lengan Minseok dengan sentuhan seringan bulu, kemudian kepala lelaki itu menunduk dan menghadiahkan sebuah kecupan di pelipis Minseok.

Minseok mengernyit, berusaha melihat wajah lelaki itu, tetapi suasana kamar yang temaram membuat wajahnya samar-samar. Tiba-tiba saja tubuh lelaki itu sudah menindihnya, dan kemudian dengan gerakan mulus yang menggoda,seolah-olah dia sudah melakukan ratusan kali kepadanya, lelaki itu meluncurkan kejantanannya yang menegang keras dan panas, memasuki diri Minseok.

Minseok terkesiap sekaligus merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa, kenikmatan yang sangat lama dirindukannya, kenikmatan ketika tubuhnya menyatu dengan lelaki itu, merasakan sensasi panas yang nikmat menjalari seluruh tubuhnya, kakinya dengan reflek melingkari pinggul lelaki itu sekuatnya, mendorong lelaki itu membenamkan dirinya semakin dalam ke dalam ke dalam dirinya.

Lelaki itu mengerang, erangan yang dalam dan parau, lalu menggerakkan tubuhnya, membuat Minseok terkesiap lagi ketika kenikmatan yang dalam itu menghujam tubuhnya, gerakan lelaki itu semakin cepat dan semakin menggoda,membuat tubuh Minseok semakin panas dan napasnya terengah.

Ada sesuatu yang akan meledak di dalam tubuhnya, seperti ombak bergulung semakin lama semakin cepat, napas Minseok semakin terngah panas, dan gerakan lelaki itu semakin cepat, semakin intens dan dalam, membawa Minseok semakincepat menuju pelepasannya.

Minseok mengerang, merasakan kenikmatan itu meledak ke dalam tubuhnya,jemarinya mencengkeram punggung telanjang lelaki itu kuat-kuat. Punggung basah lelaki itu melengkung dibarengi dengan erangan dalamnya, ketika diamenenggelamkan dirinya semakin dalam dan menikmati pelepasannya sendiri, yangterasa begitu panas, menyirami tubuh Minseok, jauh di dalam sana.

Napas mereka terengah-engah. Lelaki itu masih menindih tubuhnya,sementara Minseok masih terbuai oleh sensai nikmat yang melingkupinya, sensasi nikmat setelah orgasmenya yang luar biasa.

Lelaki itu lalu mengecup pelipisnya lagi, kemudian berbisik pelan ditelinganya, bisikan lembut yang seolah-olah dihembuskan dari kegelapan,

 _"Apakah engkau merindukanku, Minseok?"_

 **ppp**

Minseok terkesiap kaget dan langsung terduduk. Dia membuka matanya lebar-lebar dengan napas terengah-engah dan tubuh berkeringat.

Dia berada di kamarnya sendiri, yang gelap dan temaram karena masih dinihari... dan dia sendirian.

Mimpi itu tadi... Minseok menghela napas panjang. Oh Astaga, kenapa dia bermimpi erotis seperti itu? Bercinta dengan lelaki yang tidak dikenalnya...dan sekarang dia merasakan pangkal pahanya lembab dan basah... pipi Minseok terasa panas sehingga dia merasa perlu menekannya dengan jemarinya.

Apakah dia menyimpan pikiran kotor di benaknya? Sehingga tanpa sadar pikiran kotor itu termanifestasi di dalam mimpinya. Oh astaga... Minseok merasamalu sekali.

Tetapi mimpi tadi terasa begitu nyata... dan bahkan masih meninggalkan jejak kenikmatan di dalam dirinya...

Tiba-tiba Minseok merasa haus, dia melangkah berdiri dan berjalan dengan hati-hati ke dapur, mengambil segelas air dari dispenser dan menegukkanya dengan rakus. Tubuhnya masih terasa menggelenyar, tak tahu kenapa.

Suara lelaki itu masih membayang jelas dalam mimpinya, serak dan menggoda dengan logat yang aneh dan khas...

Ya ampun, Minseok harus membuang pikiran-pikiran itu. Mungkin inihanyalah manifestasi dari alam bawah sadarnya yang merindukan romansa.

Minseok mengisi gelasnya lagi kemudian meneguknya sampai habis, setelah itu dia termenung dalam kegelapan..

 **ppp**

Ketika sedang jam istirahat di kantor, Minseok membuka-buka beberapa Artikel menyangkut mimpi erotis yang dialami wanita. Ada sebuah artikel yangmenarik perhatiannya. Bahwa kadangkala perempuan juga mengalami mimpi erotis akibat dorongan alam bawah sadarnya, hampir sama seperti mimpi basah pada laki-laki, hanya kalau mimpi basah pada laki-laki diakibatkan oleh pembuangan secara otomatis jumlah sperma yang seharusnya memang dikeluarkan secara berkala, mimpi erotis pada perempuan diakibatkan oleh pelepasan keteganganseksual yang lama tak tersalurkan.

Minseok mengernyit dan membaca artikel itu semakin dalam.

 _===Pernahkah anda mengalami mimpi erotis? Para psikoanalisa percaya bahwa mimpierotis itu sesungguhnya adalah refleksi dari apa yang kita kagumi dan kitarasakah dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Misalkan ketika kita merasa suka ataurindu kepada seseorang, maka otomatis orang itu akan hadir dalam mimpi kita mengalami mimpi erotis maka imajinasi kita sedang terstimulasi,atau menurut Sigmund Freud, otak kita sedang menciptakan skenario untuk memuaskan hasrat dan gairah bawah sadar. Jika mimpi erotis anda melibatkanpenetrasi seksual, itu berarti dalam kehidupan nyata anda kurang mengalaminyaatau libido anda kurang mendapatkan pelampiasan. Pada kebanyakan kasus, mimpi erotis adalah hal yang alami, bahkan perlu untuk memenuhi kebutuhan psikologis sebagai manusia. ===_

Minseok menghela napas panjang dan mengulang membaca baris demi memerah ketika memahami bahwa mimpi erotisnya kemungkinan karena libidonya kurang mendapatkan pelampiasan... astaga... apakah dia mempunyaigairah yang tinggi tanpa sadar?

Selama ini seks tidak pernah menjadi hal penting dalam kehidupan Minseok,dia terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan seks, karena itulah mimpinya yang semalam terasa aneh baginya, begitu jelas, begitu eksplisit. Lagipula kenapa dia bermimpi bercinta dengan pria asing? Diartikel itu dikatakan kalau biasanya mimpi kita menyangkut orang yang kita sukai atau orang yang kita rindukan. Bukankah kalau dia memang akan bermimpi erotis partnernya adalah Sehun?

Pipi Minseok langsung memerah dan terasa panas, dia merindukan Sehun...lelaki itu sudah keluar kota dari dua hari yang lalu dan jarang memberikan kabar, Minseok menahan diri untuk tidak menghubungi ponsel Sehun terus menerus... tetapi memang kadangkala dia bertanya-tanya bagaimana kabar Sehun,bagaimana kabar saudaranya yang sedang sakit itu, dan kenapa Sehun jarang menghubunginya...

Sebuah tepukan di bahunya membuatnya menoleh dan tersenyum, Yixing berdiri di belakangnya sambil mengangkat alis melihat layar komputer Minseok,

"Mimpi erotis?" suaranya tampak menahan tawa hingga Minseok setengah membalikkan tubuhnya dan memukul lengan sahabatnya itu supaya tidak menarik perhatian. Dengan malu Minseok menutup halaman artikel itu dan menyiapkan diri,Yixing pasti akan banyak bertanya. Sahabatnya itu tak akan puas kalau belum mengejar informasi tentang hal yang sekecil-kecilnya.

"Kau bermimpi erotis?" Yixing menarik kursi beroda dari meja sebelahyang kosong, saat ini jam istirahat dan banyak yang makan di luar sehingga suasana lengang. Syukurlah. Kalau tidak Minseok akan merasa sangat malu ketikaBaekhyun memekikkan kata 'mimpi erotis' tadi.

Minseok menatap Yixing dengan pipi merona, "Aku tidak pernah mengalaminya sebelumnya." Bisiknya pelan.

Yixing terkekeh, "Jangan bersikap seolah-olah itu dosa besar Minseok,wanita normal boleh-boleh saja mengalami mimpi erotis."

"Tetapi aku tidak pernah berpikiran jorok sebelumnya, dan aku bermimpi dengan orang asing..."

"Kadang aku juga bermimpi berpasangan dengan artis-artis bule yang kekar dan tampan." Yixing memutar bola matanya, "Mimpi itu adalah kebebasan imaginasi, kita tidak bisa mengaturnya Minseok."

"Kau mengalaminya juga?" Minseok menatap Yixing penuh ingin tahu, membuatBaekhyun tertawa.

"Kadang-kadang." Gumamnya sambil mengedipkan mata, membuat Minseok makin penasaran.

Minseok membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya lagi, tetapi ekspresi Yixing berubah serius dan mengalihkan pembicaraan,

"Apakah kau tahu tentang bos besar yang akan datang?"

"Bos besar?" kali ini Minseok merasa bingung, dia sama sekali tidak pernah tahu informasi ini.

"Memang tidak disebarkan, aku tahu ketika mendampingi atasan meeting bersama direksi kemarin, mereka membahas akan kedatangan bos baru dari kantor pusat untuk meninjau selama beberapa waktu."

Perusahan mereka adalah perusahaan multinasional yang berkantor pusat di Korea. Salah satu pemegang saham terbesar adalah pemegang tertinggi perusahaan dari Korea dari keluarga Park. Dan perusahaan tempat Minseok bekerja adalah kantor cabang yang berlokasi di luar kota.

Minseok pernah mendengar kalau Park Suho, seorang pengusaha yang sangat disegani karena naluri bisnisnya yang selalu membawanya dalam kesuksesan, adalah orang nomor satu di perusahaan mereka di Korea.

"Apakah Park Suho yang terkenal itu yang akan datang?" Hati Minseok berdegup kencang, meskipun lelaki itu adalah bos tempat di perusahaan tempat dia bekerja, tetapi Minseok tidak pernah melihatnya secara langsung, dia hanya pernah melihatnya di artikel-artikel bisnis, yang menceritakan betapa jeniusnya Park Suho, dan dalam fotonya dia tampak sangat tampan meskipun usianya sudah setengah baya. Minseok mengagumi Park Suho apalagi dari artikel yang dibacanya, dia tahu bahwa lelaki itu adalah seorang _family man_ , yang sangat setia kepada keluarganya.

Tetapi ternyata Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan sang ayah yang akan datang, tetapi sang anak."

"Sang anak?" Minseok mengernyitkankeningnya.

"Ayolah Minseok, masak kau tidak pernah mendengar tentang Park Chanyeol?"

 _Park Chanyeol_. Sang pangeran dalam dinasti keluarga yang terkenal itu. Minseok tahu,bahwa lelaki itu digambarkan sangat tampan seperti malaikat. Tetapi sepertinya sikapnya tidak setampan wajahnya. Lelaki itu dalam semua artikel digambarkan sangat kejam, keras kepala dan angkuh luar biasa, jauh sekali dari ayahnya yangterkesan bijaksana.

"Aku harus ke salon dan meng _highligt_ rambutku." Yixing menepuk-nepuk rambutnya sambil tertawa, "Bayangkan bos yang setampan itu mengunjungi kantor cabang kita."

Minseok tersenyum miris, "Kudengar dia seorang playboy."

"Tentu saja. Lelaki setampan itu haruslah menjadi playboy." Yixing terkekeh geli, "Meskipun aku kurang yakin dia akan melirik pegawai-pegawai seperti kita mengingat pergaulannya di kalangan _jet set_. Tetapi setidaknya aku akan berusaha." Yixing bergumam ringan lalu berdiri dari kursi putarnya, "Makan yuk, jam istirahat sudah hampir habis, aku lapar."

Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya, mengikuti langkah Yixing menuju kantin kantor.

 **ppp**

Ternyata malam ini Minseok harus lembur. Dia menghela napas panjang sambil berkali-kali menengok ke arah kiri, tempat dimana bus yang ditunggunya seharusnya muncul. Seharusnya bus itu sudah datang setengah jam yang ini sudah hampir jam sepuluh malam dan bus itu belum tampak juga.

Suasana di halte bus itu gelap dan menakutkan, membuat Minseok merasa tidak nyaman. Dia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri ketika hawa dingin menerpanya,membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Udara semakin dingin ketika rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun. Membuat Minseok semakin cemas. Dia bisa saja menunggu bahkan di malam yang senyap ini tidak ada taxi lewat, sementara pengendara kendaraan hanya lalu lalang dengan jarang, sepertinya malam yangdingin dan hujan rintik-rintik membuat orang malas keluar rumah.

Lalu dari sudut matanya Minseok menangkap segerombolan orang berjalan kearahnya, ketika semakin dekat, Minseok cemas karena itu adalah segerombolanpemuda dengan dandanan tidak jelas, tindik di sana sini dan tato yang menghiasi bagian-bagian tubuh. Minseok beringsut mulai merasa tidak nyaman.

Dia hendak melangkah pergi ketika seorang lelaki dari gerombolan itu menyadari apa yang akan dia lakukan dan tiba-tiba memutuskan menghalangijalannya. Minseok di hadang dari semua sisi, membuatnya bersikap defensif dengan memeluk tasnya di dadanya,

"Mau kemana nona malam-malam begini?" lelaki dengan tindik di hidungnya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan melecehkan, "Kau tidak mau menemani kami dulu?"

Minseok memelototkan matanya, berusaha tampak galak dan marah, dia hendak melangkah maju, tetapi lelaki itu menghalangi semua jalannya sambil tersenyummelecehkan. Teman-temannya di belakang Minseok tampak terkekeh menertawakan.

Minseok merasa takut, panik dan takut, gerombolan lelaki itu ada kira-kira tujuh orang. Suasana sangat sepi dan lalu lalang kendaraan sangat jarang, kepada siapa dia bisa meminta tolong? Lagipula semua lelaki ini tampak jahat, bahkan ada beberapa yang menatap bagian-bagian tubuhnya dengan nafsu yang tidak disembunyikan.

"Nah Nona... lagipula kau kan tidak bisa kemana-mana, ayo kau temani kami saja." Lelaki yang sepertinya pemimpin gerombolan itu tiba-tiba mencekal tangannya dengan kasar, membuat Minseok menjerit dan berusaha melepaskan cekalan tangan itu.

Semuanya tertawa melihat tingkah dan jeritan Minseok, seolah-olah menikmati melihat wanita meronta dan ketakutan.

"Lepaskan dia."

Sebuah suara dingin yang begitu tenang tiba-tiba saja terhembus dari kegelapan. Nadanya begitu intens dan mengancam, sehingga sang pemimpin gerombolan yang sedang mencekal tangan Minseok tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja.

Mereka semua menoleh, begitupun Minseok , dan menemukan seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi memakai mantel hitam yang membungkus tubuhnya, membuat kesan angkernya makin terasa, wajah lelaki itu tidak jelas karena tertutup bayang-bayang kegelapan dari pohon besar di samping dia berdiri.

"Bung! Carilah mangsa sendiri, jangan ambil gadis kami, kami yang menemukannya duluan." Lelaki pemimpin gerombolan itu rupanya memutuskan untuk menantang. Membuat Lelaki misterius bermantel hitam itu melangkah maju dan ketika mendekat, ekspresi wajahnya yang kejam rupanya berhasil membuat lelaki pemimpin gerombolan itu kecil hati karena pegangannya di lengan Minseok agak mengendor.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu dari perempuanku." Lelaki misterius bermantel hitam itu bahkan tidak membentak, dia hanya mendesis pelan dan penuh bahkan Minseok yang bukan menjadi pusat ancaman lelaki itu merasa merinding ketakutan.

Demikian halnya pula dengan lelaki pemimpin gerombolan itu dan teman-temannya. Pada awalnya sepertinya dia memutuskan untuk melawan, tetapi entah kenapa kemudian dia memutuskan untuk menyerah, dilepaskannya cengkeraman tangannya di lengan Minseok dengan kasar,

"Silahkan ambil kalau kau mau!" serunya kasar, lalu terbirit-birit melangkah pergi diikuti oleh gerombolannya.

Minseok menarik napas lega melihat gerombolan itu menjauh, dia memijit pergelangan tangannya yang tadi dicengkeram dengan kasar, rasanya sakit dan sepertinya akan memar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Nada suara lelaki itu tenang, membuat Minseok mendongakkan kepalanya seketika dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata cokelat yang gelap dan dalam. Lelaki di depannya sangat tampan dan jelas-jelas bukan orang sini,tetapi dia sangat fasih mengucapkan kata-kata dalam bahasa sini, hanya menyisakan sedikit logat yang malahan menimbulkan kesan misterius yang seksi.

Seksi? Minseok menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ada apa dengan satu hari ini dia selalu menghubungkan segalanya dengan hal-hal mesum?Tetapi dia teringat apa yang dikatakan lelaki itu, dia tadi menyebut Minseok sebagai 'perempuanku' sungguh kata-kata yang menyiratkan arti dominan dan kepemilikan seorang lelaki, dan itu terasa sangat seksi ketika menghela napas panjang, tentu saja Minseok tahu bahwa lelaki itu tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya, mungkin lelaki itu hanya ingin menegaskan maksudnya dan menggertak pemimpin gerombolan itu.

"Saya tidak apa-apa, terimakasih." Minseok memutuskan bahwa lelaki ini bukan lelaki jahat, dia tidak berusaha mendekati Minseok dan hanya menatapnya dari sudut yang agak jauh, "Kalau tidak ada anda yang membantu saya, saya tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kepada saya tadi."

Lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Bukankah cukup berbahaya berdiri sendirian di sini saat sudah larut malam?"

Minseok tersenyum menyesal, "Ada pekerjaan lembur di kantor yang memaksa saya pulang paling malam dibandingkan yang lain... bus yang saya naiki biasanya sudah muncul beberapa waktu lalu, tetapi entah kenapa bus itu tidak datang...mungkin saya sekarang akan naik taxi."

Lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Pastikan kau menaiki taxi yang aman." Dia lalu berdiri sejajar dengan Minseok, "Aku akan menunggu di sini sampai kau mendapat taxi."

"Oh." Minseok menatap lelaki itu dengan terkejut, meski ada kelegaan yang tidak bisa ditekannya ketika mengetahui lelaki itu akan menungguinya. Setidaknya dia bisa menunggu taxi dengan rasa aman dan tidak was-was kalau lelaki itu berdiri di sebelahnya. "Anda tidak perlu melakukan itu, mungkin ada keperluan lain yang lebih penting yang harus anda lakukan." Gumam Minseok berbasa basi.

Lelaki itu menampakkan senyum tipis di kegelapan, "Tidak ada kegiatan lain yang lebih penting yang perlu kulakukan."

"Oh." Minseok terdiam, kehabisan kata-kata, "Kalau begitu terimakasih."

"Sama-sama." Jawab lelaki itu datar, dan entah kenapa ada senyumtersembunyi di sana.

Mereka berdua berdiri dalam keheningan... entah berapa lama karena tidak ada taxi yang lewat. Rintik-rintik hujan semakin besar menerpa mereka,membuat mereka memundurkan langkahnya ke dalam naungan atap halte, mencoba melindungi kepala mereka, meskipun tubuh mereka tetap saja terkena terpaan air hujan. Minseok memeluk tubuhnya lagi dengan lengannya untuk melindunginya dari udara dingin yang menggigit, dan lelaki itu sepertinya menyadari kedinginan Minseok, karena tiba-tiba dia melepaskan mantel hitamnya yang tebal danmeletakkannya dengan lembut di bahu Minseok,

"Ini akan membuatmu hangat." Gumam lelaki itu lembut.

Minseok mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap mata lelaki itu, "Tapi kau akan kebasahan dan kedinginan."

"Aku seorang laki-laki, aku lebih kuat." Lelaki itu tersenyum lagi, kali ini lebih lebar, menciptakan perpaduan wajah yang sangat mempesona. Minseok baru menyadari betapa tampannya lelaki yang berdiri di sebelahnya ini, tulang rahangnya kokoh dan keras, dengan bibir tipis yang sedikit lancip di ujungnya,dan matanya tampak begitu tajam dan gelap, dilindungi oleh bulu mata panjang yang tak kalah gelap.

"Terimakasih." Bisik Minseok kemudian, tidak tahu lagi harus mengucapkanapa. Dia melihat lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya sambil lalu.

Dan kemudian mereka berdiri dalam keheningan lagi, dengan rintik hujan yang semakin deras menerpa mereka, tetapi kali ini ada kehangatan beraroma kayu-kayuan dan _musk_ yang samar-samar... sepertinya berasal dari parfum lelaki itu.

Lalu di ujung jalan sana, seperti kedatangan penyelamat, taxi berwarna biru itu tiba-tiba muncul, Minseok langsung melambaikan tangannya dengan penuhsemangat sehingga taxi itu menepi di depannya, dia mendongak dengan penuh syukur kepada penolongnya yang misterius,

"Terimakasih." Bisiknya pelan penuh perasaan.

Lelaki itu mengangguk, membukakan pintu taxi untuk Minseok, dan menunggu Minseok melangkah masuk dan duduk di dalam taxi.

"Hati-hati." Bisik lelaki itu dengan suara dalam, lalu menutup pintu Taxi itu. Minseok masih menoleh kebelakang, melihat lelaki itu masih berdiri dihalte itu, dengan latar belakang kegelapan, sampai kemudian lelaki itu hilang dari pandangan

Dan kemudian Minseok menyadari bahwa dia masih mengenakan mantel hitam lelaki itu.

 **ppp**

Ketika Minseok sampai ke rumah, hujan telah turun dengan derasnya menghujam bumi dengan suara keras dan hempasan air yang bertalian dengan itu berhenti di depan rumahnya, dan setelah membayar, Minseok berlari-lari kecil menembus hujan menuju teras rumahnya. Seluruh kepalanya basah kuyup,tetapi tubuhnya terlindung oleh mantel tebal penolong misteriusnya tadi sehingga bisa tetap kering... meskipun mantel itu sekarang basah kuyup dan menetes-neteskan air ke lantai terasnya.

Minseok mengibaskan rambutnya yang basah dan berusaha mencari kunci rumahnya, dia ingin cepat masuk dan mengeringkan diri, mungkin sambil membuat secangkir susu cokelat hangat untuk diminum. Sebenarnya Minseok lebih memilih secangkir kopi, tetapi kopi membuatnya tidak bisa tidur, sementara Minseok harus tidur cukup malam ini.

Dia membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk, kemudian mengunci pintu di belakangnya. Dilepaskannya mantel yang sekarang berat dan basah karena hujan itu dan dipeluknya, aroma kayu-kayuan dan musk masih melingkupinya, membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Minseok berjalan ke arah dapur dan meletakkan mantel itu ke cucian. Dan kemudian dia menyadari bahwa dia tidak tahu apapun tentang penolong misteriusnya itu, bahkan namanya saja dia tidak tahu. Lalu bagaimana dia akan mengembalikan mantel ini? Mantel ini kelihatannya sangat mahal dan dijahit khusus. Minseok memang kurang mengerti merek pakaian laki-laki, tetapi darisentuhan bahannya dan jahitannya, kelihatan sekali kalau mantel ini sangatmahal. Dan sekarang Minseok tidak bisa mengembalikan mantel itu.

Minseok merenung, lalu mulai begidik kedinginan hingga dia memutuskan untuk melupakan dulu masalah mantel itu, akan dia pikirkan nanti. Diambilnya handuk yang tersampir di sana, dan digosokkannya ke rambutnya yang basah. Mandipancuran air hangat terasa sangat menggoda.

Minseok melepaskan semua pakaiannya, membiarkan semuanya jatuh ke lantai,dan melangkah telanjang ke arah kamar mandinya dengan pancuran air hangatnya.

Pertama kali air hangat itu terasa menyengat di tubuhnya yang menggigil kedinginan, tetapi kemudian setiap kucurannya seperti memijat tubuhnya, membuat otot-ototnya terasa lemas. Tak lupa Minseok mencuci pergelangan tangannya yang dicengkeram oleh pemimpin gerombolan tadi. Dia mengamati lengannya dan menemukan bekas merah di sana, sedikit perih, tetapi semoga saja tidak menjadi memar. Kalau sampai terjadi memar, Minseok harus menyiapkan baju lengan panjanguntuk bekerja besok supaya memar itu tidak terlihat oleh orang lain.

Selesai mandi, Minseok mengenakan gaun tidurnya yang tersampir di lemari baju di luar kamar mandi. Gaun tidur itu bukan gaun tidur yang seksi, terbuat dari bahan katun yang nyaman berwarna hijau muda, dengan gambar bunga-bunga kecil di sakunya yang ada di bagian depan baju. Gaun tidur Minseok tidak ada yang seksi, toh memang tidak ada perlunya berpenampilan seksi sebelum tidur karena Minseok memang selalu tidur sendirian.

Minseok menguap menahan kantuk, tetapi tetap memutuskan untuk membuat secangkir susu cokelat hangat supaya perutnya tenang. Dia tidak sempat makan malam lagi, dan ini sudah terlalu larut untuk makan apapun. Secangkir susu cokelat hangat pastilah cukup.

Ketika cangkir berisi susu hangat itu sudah jadi, Minseok duduk di meja dapur dan meneguknya, dia merasa sangat mengantuk. Sangat mengantuk dan menguap lagi, dan merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja dapur. Lalu dia tertidur.

 **ppp**

Luhan memutuskan untuk menarik kursi dan duduk diam mengawasi. Dia sekarang berada di dapur di dalam rumah Minseok yang bisa dia masuki dengan mudahnya.

Tadi dia mengira Minseok sedang tidur pulas di kamarnya, tak disangkanya perempuan itu malahan tertidur dengan posisi tidak nyaman di meja makan dapurnya dengan kepala tertelungkup di sana.

Luhan mengamati sejenak dan cukup yakin kalau Minseok tidak akan terbangun karena tampaknya tidurnya sangat lelap. Dia kemudian duduk dan mengamati Minseok, dalam cahaya lampu dapur yang remang-remang.

Tidak bisa menahan dirinya, jemarinya menyentuh untaian rambut Minseok yang halus, dan kemudian menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghirup aromanya, aroma shampoo strawberry di rambut yang masih setengah basah itu.

Luhan tadi mengikuti taxi Minseok pulang, menyuruh supirnya menunggu di sudut jalan ke rumah mungil Minseok sementara dia duduk diam di jok belakang dan menanti. Ketika dia yakin bahwa Minseok sudah tidur, Luhan menyelinap masuk, sebenarnya ingin meninggalkan pesan yang sama untuk Minseok dimeja dapurnya... sembilan buah lilin berwarna biru dengan cahaya remang-remang yang menyiratkan pesan penuh arti, dan dia lalu akan mengambil Minseok, dengan tenang dan cepat seperti biasanya ketika dia melakukannya kepada yang lain.

Tetapi dia kemudian mengurungkan niatnya demi menatap Minseok yang terpejam dalam damai.

Bukan sekarang waktunya. Luhan menyimpulkan dalam hati. Gadis ini mungkin pantas menikmati hidupnya lebih lama... hidup yang diciptakan untuknya dalam drama penuh kebahagiaan dan mimpi bagi seorang perempuan.

Luhan berdiri, lalu mengangkat tubuh Minseok, yang lunglai karena pulasnya tidurnya, dan membawanya ke kamar. Dibaringkannya tubuh Minseok dengan lembut ke atas ranjang, layaknya seorang pangeran dalam adegan-adegan romantis puteri raja. Setelah itu diselimutinya tubuh Minseok, perempuan itu menggeliat sedikit, lalu setelah menemukan posisi yang nyaman, dia berbaring dengan tenang. Semakin terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Luhan berdiri di sana dan mengamati. Dorongan untuk mengambil Minseok terasa begitu kuat dan menyiksanya. Menyisakan kepahitan kental yang mendera jiwanya. Tetapi dia menahan diri. Demi Minseok, agar perempuan itu bisa menikmati hidupnya sedikit lebih lama lagi, sebelum Luhan memecahkannya menjadi hancur dan berkeping-keping.

 **ppp**

Sinar matahari menyelinap melalui gorden warna peach di kamarnya,membuat Minseok menggeliat dan mengernyitkan keningnya, dia membuka mata dan setengah bingung menyadari bahwa dia berada di atas tempat tidurnya.

 _Kapan dia pindah kemari?_ Ingatan terakhirnya adalah meminum secangkir susu hangat di meja dapurnya, sepertinya dia tertidur di sana... ataukah dia salah... apakah saking mengantuknya Minseok tidak menyadari bahwa dia berjalan menuju kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur?

Minseok lalu melangkah turun dari ranjang dan berjalan hati-hati menuju dapur. Dapurnya sepi, seperti biasanya, cahayanya masih remang-remang karena gordennya tertutup rapat. Minseok membuka gorden, membiarkan sinar matahari masuk, matanya menoleh ke arah gelas susu cokelat di mejanya yang masih setengah lebih, dibuangnya susu cokelatnya ke wastafel dan dicucinya mata Minseok mengarah kepada mantel hitam itu, teringat akan kenangan semalam, sosok misterius yang ternyata membekas di benaknya.

 **ppp**

"Pagi ini dia akan datang!" Yixing menghampiri meja Minseok dan berbisik dengan bersemangat.

"Siapa?" Minseok mengerutkan keningnya, dia barusan memeriksa ponselnya dan tetap saja tidak ada pesan dari Sehun, _apakah Sehun sebegitu sibuknya sampai tidak sempat mengabari dirinya?_

"Park Chanyeol" Yixing benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan antusiasmenya, "Apakah kau tahu dia baru saja putus dengan model filipina itu?Sekarang dia melajang."

Minseok terkekeh, "Sekalipun dia melajang, orang yang akan mengisi posisi pacarnya nanti pastilah bukan dari kalangan kita-kita." Gumamnya pelan.

Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya setuju sambil ikut terkekeh, "Yah tetapi bagaimanapun juga aku bersemangat mengetahui bisa melihatnya secara tahu, semua pemberitaan itu mengatakan dia sangat tampan... aku ingin melihat aslinya."

"Sepertinya aslinya juga sama tampannya." Minseok menghela napas panjang,lalu melirik ke ponselnya lagi.

Yixing sepertinya menyadari ada yang mengganggu Minseok, "Kenapa Minseok?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Ah. Ayolah, aku melihat beberapa menit ini kau sudah beberapa kali melirik ponselmu? Aku kan sahabatmu, ada apa?"

Minseok mengangkat bahu, bersikap seolah-olah itu bukan masalah pelik,"Sehun... dia tidak menghubungiku, ketika dia pertama pergi ke luar kota, diamasih mengirimiku pesan meskipun jarang, tetapi sudah dua hari ini dia tidak menghubungiku sama sekali."

Yixing memutar bola matanya, "Kau tak perlu cemas Minseok, begitulah para lelaki. Lelaki tidak pernah menyadari pentingnya komunikasi. Bagi mereka,selama kau tidak menghubunginya, semua baik-baik saja, dan mereka merasa tidak perlu menghubungi. Berbeda dengan perempuan, komunikasi sangat penting. Mungkin kau bisa menghubunginya duluan?"

"Aku tidak mau terlihat terlalu bersemangat." Pipi Minseok memerah,membuat Yixing terkekeh

"Apakah kau akan menahan diri terus-terusan seperti ini? Bagaimana kalau Sehun tidak menghubungimu sampai akhir. Kudengar dia mengambil hak cuti besarnya satu bulan penuh. Itu adalah jangka waktu yang lama."

Minseok tercenung, lalu menatap Yixing bingung, "Menurutmu pantaskah aku menghubunginya dan menanyakan keadaannya? Tidakkah aku terlihat terlalu mengejarnya?"

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dia mungkin akan merasa kau perhatian kepadanya, mungkin saja dia sedang sibuk merawat.. katamu saudaranya sakit bukan? Jadi dia tidak sempat menghubungimu duluan." Yixing mendekatkan dirinya,"Sebenarnya sejauh mana hubungan kalian?"

Minseok menelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menelaah kedekatan mereka sebelum Sehun pergi ke luar kota,

"Kami dekat, hampir setiap malam kami pulang bersama, makan malam bersama dan menghabiskan waktu bersama di akhir pekan."

"Semua itu hanya dalam beberapa minggu?" Yixing tersenyum kagum, " _Chemistry_ di antara kalian pasti sangat cocok. Dan selama itu dia tidak pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih seperti mengucapkan cinta misalnya?"

Minseok menggeleng, "Tidak pernah, Sehun selalu baik, lembut dan perhatian tetapi tidak lebih... dia..dia mengecup pipiku ketika berpamitan akan ke luar kota."

"Mungkin dia memang bukan tipe orang yang terburu-buru." Yixing melirik jam tangannya, "Sebentar lagi yang kita tunggu-tunggu akan tiba, barusan Supir terbirit-birit menjemput di bandara." Yixing tersenyum lebar, lalu menepuk pundak Minseok sebelum berlalu, "Hubungilah Sehun duluan, beranikan dirimu."

 **ppp**

Dan Park Chanyeol pun tiba di kantor mereka, dia akan berada di sini selama enam bulan, untuk mengevaluasi kantor cabang mereka. Sebuah ruangan paling besar sudah disiapkan untuknya, ruangan itu biasanya dipakai untuk pertemuan dan meeting kecil untuk tiga atau empat orang, dan merupakan tempat meeting paling ekslusif. Park Chanyeol akan menempatinya selama dia berada di kantor cabang ini.

Minseok cukup beruntung karena atasannya merupakan salah satu yang berkedudukan tinggi di kantor cabang ini. Karena itulah, Park Chanyeol sering mengunjungi ruangan atasan Minseok, membuat lelaki itu sering lalu lalang melewati meja Minseok. Hal itu membuat Yixing sangat iri, sahabatnya itu berkali-kali mengirimkan sms dari ruang kerjanya di seberang lorong, mengatakan betapa beruntungnya Minseok.

Yah, kalau menikmati sebuah mahakarya Tuhan yang luar biasa bisa dianggap suatu keberuntungan,Minseok memang beruntung. Dalam satu hari ini, Chanyeol telah tiga kali melewatinya, meskipun sama sekali tidak melirik kepadanya.

Dan seperti yang selalu dikatakan oleh semua artikel tentang Chanyeol, lelaki ini memang sangat tampan, semuanya sempurna, dari pakaian yang membalut tubuhnya sampai warna matanya yang menakjubkan.

Minseok menundukkan kepalanya pura-pura menekuri laptopnya ketika Chanyeol keluar dari ruang atasannya, lelaki itu pasti akan melewatinya seperti biasa,seperti yang telah dilakukannya sebelumnya.

Minseok menunggu langkah-langkah lelaki itu melewatinya kemudian akan mendongakkan kepalanya dan mencuri pandang diam-diam untuk diceritakan kepada Yixing nanti. Tetapi kali ini lelaki itu tidak melewatinya, lelaki itu berhenti di depan Minseok, kemudian berdiri dalam keheningan mengamati Minseok,

Minseok mendongakkan kepalanya dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata indah itu. Dia menahan dirinya supaya tidak ternganga kagum akanketampanan lelaki yang berdiri di depannya.

"Kau staffnya Mr. Jongin?" suara Chanyeol mengalun tenang dan dalam,sangat cocok dengan penampilannya.

Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya gugup, "Iya, Saya asisten Mr Jongin."Jawabnya cepat, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi.

Chanyeol tetap berdiri di sana, menatapnya dengan mata yang intens,

"Hmmmm... kau amat sangat... mengingatkanku kepada seseorang."

Membuat Minseok terdiam dalam pikirannya.

xxx

maaf bener-bener lupa sama ff ini


End file.
